


Mercy

by checkerbee



Series: 31 Days of Apex (Drabbles) [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerbee/pseuds/checkerbee
Summary: Day three of 31 Days of Apex and its nsfw....How they ever managed to get to this point is easier to understand than the why of it
Relationships: Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: 31 Days of Apex (Drabbles) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Mercy

If you asked him, Revenant wouldn't be able to tell you what drew him to the Hunter. 

Maybe it's the graceful way they weave in and out of a fight, eyes glowing and aim steady even as they slide across the ground to avoid bullets from a gun that takes just barely too long to focus on them. Maybe it's the blood-chilling howl that proceeds those fights or the quiet honor that follows them, a gloved hand laying respectfully on a cooling body as a prayer is issued forth. 

Maybe it's the way they hold the heavy body of a sniper rifle that's almost the same length that they are tall as if it weighs no more than a feather, holstered on their back as their team treks across the arena or cradled in their hands before the echoing crack of a round is celebrated with another name in the killfeed.

Or maybe it's moments like these, when he gets to watch as they fall apart on his fingers, a red flush crawling up their neck while sweat breaks out on their skin. They aren't shy in their pleasure, it's not in their nature to be, but still they bite the knuckle of their thumb to keep themselves quiet enough that they don't wake the other Legends across the hall.

There's always a moan that they can't bite back though, usually after they've cum and he lets them rest long enough that the overstimulation is pleasant instead of too much. When they're nice and relaxed expect for the muscles that flex in their thighs whenever he curls his fingers just so. 

How they ever managed to get to this point is easier to understand than the why of it. Because how is a tilt of a head after a match that was too close to a loss for comfort. How is a raw, blood wound where his claws had bit through armor and into the skin beneath before he bothered to think twice about just how much he'd regret depriving himself of an enemy that actually managed to challenge him. 

He had shown them mercy, something so unlike him that it had peaked their interest in him in return. 

And now, weeks after that interest had evolved to something much more in the middle of the night, he could say that that tiny slip in his usual routine of killing anyone that stood in his way was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally had plans on this to be a full smutty oneshot, but I chickened out.
> 
> Maybe in the future?


End file.
